


Vidalia's Birthday

by Milady_Montrose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wholesome Family Interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Montrose/pseuds/Milady_Montrose
Summary: One-shot. Vidalia has a pun-filled birthday.





	Vidalia's Birthday

An early morning suprise awaited Vidalia on her birthday.

That was Amethyst, eagerly pounding on the garage door at 5:30am. Vidalia intercepted her, but despite her invitations, Amethyst would not stop by for more than a few seconds. Apparently, she only had the time to deliver a message: "Be really excited!"

"I already am," said Vidalia with a chuckle.

"I know, right? 'Cause it's your birthday!" agreed Amethyst. "But I'm saying to add more excitement on top of that!" She demonstrated with her hands, holding her right hand bottom up, and smacking her open palm with her left, producing a meaty SLAP. "Something awesome'll happen today! Just wait!"

And with that she was off.

If Vidalia had to guess, Amethyst would be making her a present.

Still, nothing happened until seven hours later, as she was setting up the table for lunch. As she sat down mashed potatoes for Onion, a THUD rang out from the garage. Vidalia grabbed a shotgun, and went to investigate.

She sighed and lowered the gun, seeing it was a very excited Amethyst. "You spooked me there for a second…"

Looking up, in the direction of wheezing breaths, she saw Steven scurrying up, carrying a large package in tow, shrouded in crinkling aluminum foil.

"Is that my gift?" asked Vidalia with a smile.

"How did you find out?" asked Amethyst, sounding slightly indignant. Nevertheless, she waved Steven over. Steven grinned. "Happy Birthday, Vidalia!" They tore off the aluminum foil to reveal a pie whose surface looked like cheese pizza. Bits of white peeked up from the surface, adorned with a single onion slice.

Vidalia hesitated, then accepted the pie. "…Is it a pizza pie?" She glanced up from the pie's surface to Steven, who was grinning.

"No, it's a…" he paused. " _Vidalia_ onion pie!" Amethyst laughed loudly, and Onion peered out from inside the house.

Amethyst stopped laughing long enough to take Vidalia by the elbow and ask, "Hey, you're not done with lunch yet, right?"

Vidalia shook her head. "Nope. Just about to start, in fact."

"Cool!" crowed Amethyst.

Steven said happily, "Maybe you could add this pie to the menu?"

Vidalia laughed, and invited both of them in.

Together with Onion, they divided the pie. A serving was set aside for Yellowtail. Onion chewed his up finely, and squeezed the chewed food out of his mouth, through his teeth. Steven thought it resembled a pasta maker. He would never eat such a pasta, though. Amethyst might.

Vidalia enjoyed the pie, and the underlying pun. Amethyst and Steven went home that afternoon, pleased at their gift's success.


End file.
